Not Really Valentine's day
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: Elena kills someone, but it's her job right? And someone she didn't expect to be there, is there to comfort her. FFVII Reno x Elena Relena Oneshot


A/N: This was inspired by a little roleplay I was in. The interaction was so adorable that I had to write it down. After the first '&3&3' that's were the truth stops and it's all my imagination.

* * *

Elena was two things, sick and tired. She had pulled the trigger, nothing stopped her, and she didn't have Reno or Rude to cover for her. She killed an old man because Rufus told her to. She killed an old man because it was her job.

The rain was pouring down and the blonde had an umbrella but she couldn't convince herself to open it. She hoped that the rain would wash away her sin, her deadly deed.

Elena picked up her phone and dialed the only number that came to mind.

"Hey Reno…"

"Yo 'Laney."

"Why do we kill?"

"Hm? ...Why do we kill, eh? ...That's a hard question, yo.  
Besides it's our job? Like, why ShinRa has to kill in the first place?  
...I think it's because ol' Rufus wants to have the entire world in the palm of his hand, yo.  
...Maybe....He thinks it's easier to just get rid of his problems then try and solve them." Reno said after a slight pause.

"As for us? The Turks? Well, it's different for each person, yo. You kind of have to figure that one out yourself."

Elena sighed but didn't respond.

"Having seconds thoughts about earlier, yo?" He asked, knowing her better than she knew herself.

"You know, you answered my question with like fifty others Reno. But yeah…I'm having second thoughts. The guy was old. An old man with one foot in the grave, I bet he had grandkids. I killed him. I killed him because Rufus said so…" Elena sat down on a soaked bench, the rain still pounding relentlessly against the pavement.

"Life's full of questions." Reno answered and Elena could feel him smirking on the other end of the line.

"Listen, I don't have the slightest clue why or how you joined; whether it be personal reasons or because you had no where else to go. But, you did. You may not have known what the job came with either, yo. All the sleepless nights, the feeling that you're about to be sick as you pull the trigger, and the guilt you feel when one day you realize that you've brought a death toll up and you can still smile. But, we do it anyway, yo. It's not like us Turks have a choice either. I can bet you if we wanted to resign, we'd be killed on spot. We know too much, yo. But, if you ever feel really shitty, know that there's always someone just as bad, if not worse. " Elena was silent as Reno spoke his 'words of wisdom'. She couldn't help but smile…just a little bit.

"We're all in it together, 'Laney. You ever need someone to talk to, know that I do actually have the ability to stop talking for five minutes, yo~"

Elena suddenly realized that she was blushing, she never knew Reno could be like this. So human.

"Thanks Reno…"

"No problem 'Laney."

Elena shut her phone and titled her head upwards to the sky. The rain was slowing down and Elena could see the sun trying to peek through the clouds. The Young Turk got to her feet, her uniform soaked to the core but she didn't feel cold. She was still numb.

Although Reno's words flowed and bounced in her mind, they provided minimal comfort. She just wanted to get back to ShinRa and hide behind a mountain of paperwork.

&3&3&3&3&3

Her office was empty and welcoming. The building was cold and Elena collapsed in her chair, closing her dull brown eyes, hoping that maybe she could wash away the guilt. That's when she felt two arms rest around her shoulders and a chin on her head.

"Yo."

Reno. Elena felt herself smile slightly as her eyes reopened. "Hey." Elena said softly hearing the rain still tap against the windows of the ShinRa building.

Reno moved away and Elena sat up from her chair to quickly embrace him. "Jeez 'Laney! Keep your pants on." He teased but at that moment she didn't care. He could say whatever he wanted, she just need him to hold her for a few seconds. Just shut up and hug me, you jerk. That's what she wanted to say but her lips remained shut.

At least for a little while they did because in the next second, her lips were gently pressed against Reno's.

_This is a bad idea._

_Who cares?_

_Our jobs, Reno, think about our jobs._

_Fuck 'Laney, just forget ShinRa for a second, Yo._

Elena sighed when he pulled away, "Reno…" Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hm?" His voice sounded tired, like one kiss had exhausted him.

"We have a lot of paperwork to do."

Reno grumbled a curse, "Yeah, so?"

Elena couldn't say anything and she felt like she could fall asleep standing up, against his chest, nuzzled contently in the crook of his neck. "'Laney, you may be super comfortable but my back pressed against this wall…it's fucking annoying." Reno said bluntly.

"Sorry." Elena said moving away as her face flushed with embarrassment. Reno leaned forward and kissed her again, a little voice in Elena's mind said that he was taking advantage of her. She was in a vulnerable state, being back from a mission and killing someone. Elena ignored the voice. This was Reno, her teammate, he knew her and she trusted him.

Elena found her hand tangled in his messy crimson locks and his arms wrapped around her with ease. Her phone rang and Elena broke the kiss to answer it, but she wasn't quick enough, Reno had already reached over and hit the 'to voicemail' button.

"Reno!"

"If they really need us, they'll call me Yo." Reno said with a shrug. Elena blushed again, exactly where was this going?

&3&3&3&3&3

Hands were everywhere; a tongue fought for dominance, kisses on every inch of skin, gasps, and moans (mostly on Elena's part).

Elena rested her head on Reno's bare chest. "Damn Laney." Reno said with one arm around her and the other behind his head. Their clothes had been scattered across the small office.

"Happy not-really Valentine's day." Elena said quietly. Reno smirked as his fingers trailed along the length of her spine.

"Happy not-really Valentine's day…" He said before tenderly kissing her forehead. Elena could feel her eye lids getting heavy, damn him for being so comfortable. The couch in the office was mostly used by Reno; there wasn't any other purpose for it. Well, now there was but still…that is beside the point.

Elena heard Reno's quiet snores and his steady heartbeat beneath her ear. Elena ran a hand through her damp blonde hair.

This was a Valentine's Day to remember…

* * *

A/N: Yeah so…random I know. Hope you enjoyed it! Reno x Elena is delicious! Haha

Review if you feel like it. Maybe I'll make more if people like it.


End file.
